king's game
by Togane Shiro
Summary: set around 3 years after souji leave. they went to the port island station to have a little reunion, but it was all out of their plan.


**King's Game**

"Naoto… Let's get going. They must've waited for us," said Souji from outside of Naoto's room.

"I'm coming, Souji-kun." said Naoto as she rushed to the door and open it.

"You look beautiful, as usual." the silverette putted his hand around Naoto's waist. She only blushed and smiled. When they reached Paulownia Mall, they quickly entered Club Escapade. They went upstairs to meet their friends.

"Hey, Partner! You're late. We've waited for you around twelve minutes." said Yosuke when he saw his best friend walked towards them with his girlfriend.

"Oops! Sorry. What a bad leader I am." Souji chuckled as he said that. He and Naoto took a seat beside Teddie.

"Sensei, when you still haven't come yet… Yosuke told me something bear-y interesting!" said Teddie enthusiastic.

"What?! Hey! It's not me! It's Kanji who told you about King's game, remember?" said Yosuke as he pointed at Kanji who sit across him.

"Wait, Senpai! You can't put all the blame on me! You're the one who told him that damn thing!"

"Yeah, Yosuke. Why don't you just admit it?" said Chie and smirked a little.

"Yeah! That's right! You can't blame it on Kanji-kun, can you?" Rise wrapped her arms around Kanji's shoulder and look at Yosuke with an 'angry' look.

Naoto chuckled, "It seems everyone's defending Kanji-kun and no one agree with you, Yosuke-senpai." said Naoto as she drank the drink that's putted in front of her.

"So, so? When are we going to play?" ask Teddie excited.

"We're not going to play, Teddie. We… all had a trauma, actually." said Chie.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to ride my back again." said Yosuke.

"What? So…we're not going to play? Huu…boring." pouted Teddie.

"Here's the chop, Teddie." Yukiko show all of them the chop, all of them seemed surprised, "Well…actually I don't remember well that time, so… I want try." said Yukiko, smiling.

"Wh―?! No! I hate that game!"

"Kiiing's game!" The voice was loud enough to make everyone stopped talking and looked at the one who said that just now. Yeah, it's Naoto.

"N-Naoto?!" gasped Souji as he looked at Naoto to find out that Naoto's drunk. He looked at a glass in front of Naoto an smelled it, "It's alcohol. Is anyone here order an alcohol?" Souji asked.

"No… I think we aren't allowed to order any alcohol" answered Kanji.

"Oh… Come on! Let the game start already!" Naoto pouted and quickly grabbed the chop from Yukiko's hand, "Everyone! Pick one!"

"Naoto… I don't think anyone wants to―"

"Come ON, Souji-kun!" Naoto looked at Souji with innocent-looking eyes as she hugged Souji. He couldn't help but blushed, _'W-what the?! Naoto would never do this kind of thing! But…yeah…that means, she's really drunk_.'

"O-okay, Naoto. We'll play, okay?"

"What?! But ― Senpai! …I won't join!" Kanji said as she looked at Souji.

"You MUST join, Kanji-kun! He's our leader! We must do what he says!"

"But, we ―!" Kanji protested, and then had a long sigh, "Alright! I'll play," snorted Kanji. Then, Naoto passed the sticks to the center of the room.

"So, who's the first king?" asked Rise, glancing around.

"Me! Yosuke Hanamura is the first king! Well then, let's see… Number three has to drink that… bottle." said Yosuke as he pointed at a random bottle on the table.

"What an easy task. I'm number three." said Kanji as he grabbed the bottle and drank it. "Alright, pass them out again!"

"Souji-kun…"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Naoto?" Souji asked, he looked at Naoto's eyes as he picked the stick.

"What if WE –hic- score tonight?" asked Naoto, giggling as she leaned against Souji. Everyone froze and looked at Naoto. Naoto's voice was loud enough that everyone could hear it clearly. Souji also froze after a few seconds passed, he just realized it and gasped slowly, blushing heavily, and covered his mouth in his hand.

"Wow… Sensei and Nao-chan are going to score tonight." said Teddie…um…amazed.

"H-hey! S-so… Who's the next king?" asked Yosuke nervously.

"It's me," said Yukiko as she stood up. "Um… Number one! Drink all your drink!"

"…I'm number one," Rise stood up and walked to that cup, drank it, and then walked back to her seat, between Kanji and Chie.

Souji is still blushing from what Naoto just said, _'Naoto…Are you get your revenge, that I've made you blushed many times?_' Souji let out a deep sigh and look at Naoto. She just giggled and smiled to Souji.

"Woohoo! I'm the king!" Rise cried in delight, "Now, now… Number seven has to…kiss number five…on the lips!"

"What?! Rise! What're you doing? You're ―" Yosuke stopped the words as he looked at Rise, her face became flushed and her eyes are unfocused, "…drunk."

"Yay! Teddie are going to score tonight! So… Who's number five?" asked Teddie enthusiastic.

"What?! Teddie? No, no… Please… You don't have to be this cruel to me!" said Yosuke as he waved his hands in front of his face as a sign of 'disagreement'.

"You MUST, Senpai! These are RULES!" said Kanji. Yeah, he's drunk too.

"Snnrk… Yosuke and Teddie…are going to…" Yukiko burst out her 'usual' laugh.

"Come on, Yosuke-chan. Don't be shy." Teddie walked towards Yosuke.

"Souji-kun! I won't let 'em BEAT us! Come on!" said Naoto as she wrapped her arms around Souji's neck. Souji blushed.

"W-wait, Naoto… Not in front of them… We could do this anywhere and anytime if we want to… But, not now…okay?" Souji pushed Naoto slowly.

Naoto pouted, "But, why not now? If we don't do it now then we won't be able to beat them!"

"N-NO, TEDDIE! LET GO OF ME!" Yosuke screamed, everyone looked at him and Teddie ― that's grabbing Yosuke's shoulder. Chie gasped, eyes widening and cover her mouth in her hands. Rise and Kanji cooed. Yukiko kept laughing. Souji and Naoto looked at them, mouth gaping.

Teddie's lips touched right at Yosuke's lips. Everyone looked at them, shocked ― except Rise and Kanji, still cooed.

"Yay! Teddie has scored!" cried Teddie, jumped up and raising both of his hands in victory.

"That's great, Yosuke-senpai! Now, you already have your future husband!" Rise shook Yosuke's hand, chuckled.

"Now I won't be able to get married anymore. And that's all thanks to you, Rise," said Yosuke, holding his head, frustrated.

"You're making it sound like a big thing, Yosuke. And also, you'll just have to marry Teddie. It's a good idea, I know it!" smirked Chie, patting Yosuke's back.

"NO! I will never marry him. First, he's a guy! Second, I'm a guy! Third, I will never ever marry a…bear!" Yosuke stood up and pointed at Teddie.

"Now, now… Just pick the stick, Yosuke!" said Chie.

"Wow! Teddie IS the king! Um… What should I do?"

"You should give ORDER, Teddie!" said Naoto as she hugged Souji tighter.

"Teddie! You should order something BIG! Like…" said Kanji.

"Um… Oh I know! Number four has to… sit on two's lap for the whole game!" cried Teddie enthusiastic.

"W-what?! Teddie!" Souji protested as he looked at a 'two' on his stick.

"I'm number four!" Naoto seemed upset when she knows that anyone should sit on Souji's lap for the whole game.

"Naoto…" Souji muttered.

"What? Nao-chan! You're number three! Yuki-chan's the one who got number four!" said Teddie.

"No! I'm the one who got number four, right Yukiko-senpai?" asked Naoto as she looked Yukiko with a pleading look.

"Oh… yeah! I've got number three!"

"No, Naoto! That's chea ―" Kanji stopped talking as he saw Naoto took something out from her pocket ― her revolver.

"I'm number four…" said Naoto.

"Y-yeah… You're number four, Nao-chan" said Teddie. Naoto stood up and then sat on Souji's lap and seemed to enjoying it. '_Damn… Naoto… Why did you make me so hard to control my emotions? You're…drunk, Naoto. I can't do anything to you as long as you're not a sober. Because I know, you won't do this kind of thing._'

"Alright, so… Who's the next king?"

"It's me," Yukiko raise her hand, "Um…number two lean on six's shoulder…for the whole game."

Yosuke seemed surprised, he's holding a six. Then he looked at his friends, hoping that it's a girl this time ―and not the guys. Souji shook his head, holding a stick labeled five. Naoto kept hugging Souji and not even looked at her stick, but he could swear that it's one. Teddie let out a disappointment sigh, holding a number three. Kanji kept drinking, a number seven stick is in his right hand. Rise pouted, dropped a stick labeled a small four.

"So…I'm number two. Who's number six?" asked the martial artist.

"Um…me." Yosuke answered, Chie gasped, then slowly leaned her head on Yosuke's shoulder. Both of them were blushing heavily. The others were just smiling and think, '_finally, these two can be put together._'

"Alright, pass the sticks out!"

"Woohoo!! I'm da MAN!" Kanji cried in delight, "Now! Number six! Gimme a piggyback ride!"

"What?! But, Kanji-kun… I can't! You're too BIG for me!" Rise pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Wh―?! Ooh… then… Number five… Gimme a piggyback ride."

"What?! No! You CAN'T change the order, Kanji!" Yosuke protested, looking at a number five on his stick.

"Uh oh…Can I? Oh well… Then… Rise, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"Yay!" Rise giggled then sat on Kanji's back.

"Oh, thank goodness that I won't have Kanji on my back," Yosuke sighed in relief.

"Souji-kun! Are you going to give me a piggyback ride too…later?" asked Naoto.

"What? Well…alright… After the game's over," Souji looked at Naoto, and muttered softly, "at least until she's not drunk anymore."

"Yay! Souji-kun… You're so sweet!" Naoto kissed on Souji's flushed cheek. Souji's cheeks grown redder.

"Okay, okay! Then, what if we called it evening? We've spend so much time here, I guess." Yosuke asked the team and glancing around.

"Wait! One more round, okay?" Rise begged.

"Alrighty. Here, pick one!" Yosuke raised his eyebrow, "Well… Guess I'm up again. Here, Number six and seven has to sleep here, tonight. You can leave when the sun's up. How 'bout it?"

"What? Yosuke? Are you sure about this? I mean, leaving only this number six and seven here tonight?" asked Chie.

"Yosuke! Cancel it, NOW!" Souji seemed upset.

"What's wrong, partner? Is it you?" He take a look at Souji's stick, seven. "So… Who's got this lucky number six?"

"Hmm? Ooh! It's me! It's me, Yosuke-senpai!" Naoto giggled.

"Woohoo! Great, Naoto-kun! Have fun!" Rise smiled as her cheek blushed deeper and push Kanji out of the room.

"So… Yosuke, are you sure about this?" asked Yukiko concernedly.

"Well… What could I say? I've ORDERED it."

"Then, let's just go home! I'm sleepy. And, Souji… don't do anything like…that. You know what I'm talking about, right?" said Chie as she looked at Souji, and then pull her best friend's hand out of the room.

"Sorry, partner. Can't help you with anything. I hope you won't get mad at me. See ya tomorrow! Oh! And, you can leave when the sun's already up, 'kay?"

"Wait! Yosuke! Get ba―! Nggh! It's no use. He's left already."

"C'mon, Souji-kun… Let's enjoy…this," said Naoto as she wrapped her arms around Souji's neck.

"No…Naoto, don't. I can't do it. You're drunk, Naoto." Naoto pouted, then leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm not DRUNK, Souji-kun!"

Souji began to stroke Naoto's hair, hugged her, then said, "I'm sorry, Naoto," he kept hugging her, knowing that she's not saying anything, he take a look at Naoto. She's asleep, '_You must've been very sleepy. You're so…cute when you're sleeping. I've never seen you asleep before, this is the first time._' Souji kept looking at Naoto's face, then kissed her forehead, "I love you, Naoto. Good night."

――――――――――

**A/N **: thanks for reading this damn odd fic until the end and sorry for the bad grammar :D

O yeah! This fic is request by someone.

Um… Review please :)


End file.
